Super Smash Adventure 01
by Mr.Deacon
Summary: After being expelled from the Mushroom World, Bowser falls into a realm of darkness. Forming an alliance with a mysterious party, the King of Koopas threatens the safety of the Smash Universe. And its up to a select group of heroes to stop him. AU. Title may change later on. Focuses on the twelve original smashers.
1. Fallen

**Hello all. This fic is one of three challenge fics I plan on focusing on. Requested by my younger brother, this fic was inspired after playing the original Super Smash Bros. for the Nintendo 64. Starring all of the original twelve smashers, this fic is set in a new, shared universe where all the smashers co-exist in the same universe. Because of that, some origins might be tweaked, like for example, Hyrule and the Mushroom Kingdom are alien worlds, and Pokémon are... well, you'll see. If that doesn't sit well with you, don't read. And especially don't leave flames.**

**I own none of the characters featured in this fic. That honor belongs to Nintendo.**

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Fallen**

***Mushroom World - Princess Peach's Castle***

Mario gave a pained yell as he was struck hard in the gut, the force of the strike causing him to cough up blood. He landed hard on the stone masonry that made up the roof of Princess Peach's castle. Skidding to a halt, he glared up, gripping his stomach in pain as blood dripped from his lip. He glared at his attacker with intense hatred.

Lord Bowser sneered at the plumber, and laughed. "The power of the Fire Flower has made you stronger, Mario. But not strong enough. It is pointless to continue with this charade."

Mario grimaced. It had all started out as a bright, warm day. Princess Peach has sent a letter to the cottage that Mario and his younger brother Luigi shared during their stay here in the Mushroom World. He told his brother that he would be back later. Luigi, barely awake as it was still early in the morning, just shrugged and fell back asleep. Mario was excited to be with Peach, his lover and dearest friend in the entire realm, and the main reason he chose to stay.

However, when he arrived, he found everything was in chaos. Bowser, lord of the vile Koopas, has infiltrated PEach's castle and stolen all of the Power Stars, the mystical objects that empowered the mysticism of the castle. Peach's ancestors had been guarding them for eons, and Bowser sought to utilize their power for his own needs. Needs that had dire consequences. Mario battled waves of Koopa forces, before confronting Bowser at the top of the castle. That is where they were now.

Mario spat at Bowser in a thick Italian accent. "You're not going to get away with this-a, Bowser! Let the princess a-go!"

Bowser just laughed, and it sounded like a menacing growl. "Your affection for the princess is your greatest weakness, plumber. The gifts she has given you and your brother, you could have the power of gods! Yet you run around using the power of the Fire Flower and Power Shrooms in a bid to make a difference in this lowly realm. I have seen the future, Mario! There are no heroes!"

"Not in my future!" Mario yelled, giving a yell as he rushed forward. He drew his fist back, and fire surrounded it. Bowser's eyes widened as he quickly caught Mario's fist, a small shockwave emitting from the impact. The two struggled against each other, and Mario drove his other fist up Bowser's gut. The Koopa Lord growled at the punch, and then drew his head back, slamming it right into Mario's forehead. Mario yelled in pain as he was forced back away from Bowser and landed on his back.

Grinning, Bowser inhaled a large breath of air, and flames churned in the back of his throat. He belched a torrent of fire that washed over Mario, who grit his teeth at the discomfort from the intense heat. The fire singed his clothes, but, calling upon the power of the Fire Flower, Mario absorbed the flames. His clothes suddenly changed color; his red hat and red shirt became white, while his blue overalls turned red. His eyes burned with intense fire, and Bowser's eyes widened as Mario drew his arms back and shot them forward.

Various fireballs raced towards Bowser. Acting quickly, the Koopa drew into his shell, and spun around frisbee-like at intense speed. The fireballs bounced off of his shell, flying in different directions and exploding against the castle walls. Emerging from his shell, Bowser landed with a loud thud on his feet, and faced Mario again, but didn't have time to react as a concentrated blast of fire struck him right in the gut.

The heat didn't hurt Bowser, but the impact was extremely concussive and knocked the wind right out of him. Falling backwards, Bowser accidentally let go of the Power Star that he had been holding onto during the bout.

Falling on his shell, Bowser blinked as he realized his hand was empty, and looked over to see the star lying motionless on the ground. Seeing it as well, Mario immediately rushed for it. Seeing this, Bowser roared in rage, and with a swift jump that seemed impossible considering his immense bulk, Bowser rushed at Mario, slamming into him at full power.

The force sent Mario flying right off the top of the castle. Yelling, Mario landed hard on the grounds in front of the castle, and looked up. He saw Bowser pick up the star, and gaze at it greedily. Mario grit his teeth as he tried to stand, but he yelled in main, gripping his leg. Broken.

Back on the roof of the castle, Bowser cackled madly as he held the star in his grip. He gazed down at the wounded plumber. "You have lost, Mario! With the Power Star in my hands, I control the very fabric of all reality! You cannot stop me, for I... eh?!"

Bowser stopped his rant when he noticed an intense glow radiating from the star. Looking at it, Bowser's eyebrows furrowed in confusion when he saw the star's glow grow brighter and brighter. Suddenly, a beam of light shot out of the star and into the. Both Bowser and Mario looked on in astonishment as the light hit the dark sky above, and an enormous fissure suddenly opened up above the castle.

Bowser and Mario gaped in shock and awe as what appeared to be a nebula, filled with stars and cosmic energy, appeared on the other side of the portal. The portal continued to grow until the castle was dwarfed by its intense size.

Bowser's eyes glowed in fascination. _What... what is this? Could it be? Is this the true power of the stars? It's beautiful!_

Looking back down at the star, Bowser grinned sadistically, but it turned into a look of shock. A strange energy was seeping from the star and crawling up Bowser's arm. Bowser tried to drop the star, but found that his hand seemed to be frozen. As the energy enveloped his body, Bowser started to panic when he saw that his flesh was beginning to dissolve. However, there was no pain.

As his entire body started to vanish in a cloud of gold, glittering energy, Bowser let out a terrified scream. Then, in a brilliant flash of light, Bowser vanished in a pillar of light that flew up into the portal. Moments later, the portal shrunk and imploded, the pulse shaking the land. Then, the skies were normal once more.

Below, Mario just continued to gape in shock, trying to comprehend what just happened. Bowser was gone!

He came to when he noticed the large stain glass mosaic of Peach set up at the front of the castle suddenly started glowing. To Mario's great joy, Peach herself materialized from the mosaic and floated gently down towards him. Sitting up, despite the pain in his leg, Mario struggled forward and held his arms out, catching Peach safely in his arms.

He looked down, seeing that she was unconcious, but alive. Mario sighed in relief.

"Your majesty!"

Mario looked up to see a small group of Peach's Toad servants rushing out of the castle and towards the pair. The smallest one, a Toad with a red, polkadot mushroom head, looked over her.

"Master Mario, what happened? Is majesty Peach okay?"

"She's a fine, son." Mario assured, and looked down as Peach opened her eyes. Blinking, Peach realized whom she was looking at.

"M-Mario?"

"Yes. It's me, Peach. You're safe now."

"But... Bowser..." Peach said, looking around. "What happened?"

Mario paused, and slowly looked over toe side. Peach and the Toads followed his gaze curiously, seeing the Power Star laying in the grass nearby. Mario's gaze turned hard, and he looked up at the sky in grim silence.

* * *

***Realm of the Hands***

"Hm. This is interesting." The Master Hand said as he gazed down at the universe. A disembodied right hand, he seemed to be surround in a strange glow. He emitted a strange aura, a radiance of power and omnipotence.

His brother, the left-handed Crazy Hand, who was adorned with similar power, twitched slightly as he turned towards his brother. "What? What is it?"

The Master Hand pointed his finger at a small point in the universe. "That human plumber you sent to the Mushroom World has defeated the Lord of Koopas once again. It seems your suggestion at ripping him and his brother from his homeworld had better consequences for the Mushroom World after all."

'Smiling', Crazy Hand emitted an aura of pride. "Ha! What did I tell ya? I can come up with good decisions if I want to."

"Our purpose is to observe." The Master Hand lectured softly. While he did love his brother, he got slightly annoyed by his childishness. "While we may manipulate events at whim, we must use our abilities wisely. Otherwise, _he _may return."

The Crazy Hand shuddered at the mention of _him_. "Forgive me brother. I have no desire to see that monster released onto this universe again. Our ancestors all died trying to contain him."

"I know, dear brother." The Master Hand said. "I was there."

The two hands paused for a few minutes, gazing down at the universe, watching as the billions of souls went about their daily lives. Wars waged, new lives created, new solar systems. It was all so beautiful, but the Master Hand was focused on one particular thing.

The Master Hand spoke up so abruptly he startled his younger brother. "Brother, we have foreseen various possible outcomes. We know that _his_ revival is inevitable, but know not when it shall happen. But... perhaps there is a chance to thwart his revival."

"What do you mean?" The Crazy Hand motioned curiously.

"I have had a... premonition." The Master Hand said. "The plumber's defeat of the Koopa warlord has sent the latter spiraling through space. I know where he will land. A dark place beyond our influence, ruled by a being whose power is beyond our jurisdiction."

"You mean...?"

"Yes." The Master Hand nodded. "This one bout in the Mushroom World has set off a series of events. I feel this will have much affect on the universe at large."

"So what do we do?" The Crazy Hand asked.

"What we have always done." The Master Hand said. "Watch, and see what transpires."

* * *

***Unknown Location***

Bowser gasped as he quickly regained consciousness. The moment he tried to move, an intense pain shot through his entire body. Growling, Bowser laid back down, hoping that the pain would pass in time. Looking around, Bowser frowned when he took in his settings.

Around him, he saw nothing but darkness. Dark clouds roamed above, swirling around slowly almost like a vortex. There was nothing but dead, rocky landscape around him.

Suddenly, he heard movement. Instintivelly, Bowser moved to get up, but roared in pain as he fell back again.

"What the hell was that?!" A male voice said. It sounded almost scruffy. Like an animal wining.

Then, a second voice spoke. "McCloud, would you shut up?" It was a low, female voice. Bowser had to admit, it sounded plenty attractive. "We have no idea when they'll be back in this area. We need to get back to your ship so you can report your mission and I can collect my payment."

Bowser lifted an eyebrow. The female sounded like a no-nonsense type. His first thought was a rough Koopa female. Bowser grinned at the thought.

"Relax, Sammie. The Fighting Polygons don't go anywhere in this region. An entire Cornerian battlefleet could descend in this area, and nobody would hear."

"I told you not to call me that." The female growled.

As the voices drew nearer, Bowser realized that the female's voice had a somewhat robotic sound to it. Like someone speaking through a microphone covered with static. The footsteps drew nearer, and Bowser looked over to see two figures approaching. Blinking in confusion, Bowser saw that the figures were completely different in form. One was a small, anthropomorphic fox, wearing some kind of device covering its right eye, and a flight suit with a strange insignia on it.

The other was a large figure clad in a red-orange armor. A helmet sporting a green vizor obscured any facial features, and the bulkiness of the suit made the wearer's gender ambiguous.

Upon seeing Bowser, the two stopped. The fox blinked in surprise. "What the?"

The armor clad being cocked its head. "What the hell is this? A native?"

The fox shook its head. "Can't be. The only natives in this region of space are Fighting Polygons. In fact, the Cornerian Army has no record of anything like this..."

"Maybe it's a Space Pirate." The armored figure, whom Bowser recognized as being the woman he heard, said with a hint of disgust. "They always carry the ugliest of sentients."

Bowser's eyes narrowed in outrage, and he tried to get up and yell at the creature for having the gall to insult him, but was overcome with pain again and roared. The armored figure rose up its arm, which was a large cannon, and the fox whipped out a pistol.

Suddenly, the fox shot its arm out, stopping the armored figure. "Hold up. It's injured."

"How can you tell?"

"Are you blind? Just look at him!" The fox said. Bowser's body was covered in bruises and burns, and the woman cringed at the sight of it.

"He's definitely seen better days." The armored woman said.

The fox inched closer, looking at Bowser wearily. "Hey, you alright?"

Bowser just growled, glaring at the fox in warning. The fox obviously didn't take to kindly to this. "What's your problem? Just trying to help you."

"It obviously doesn't want our help." The armored one remarked. "Then again, I wouldn't really accept help from you, either."

The fox rolled his eyes, and looked at Bowser. He pointed his thumb back towards the armored one. "Don't mind her, she's just PMSing. Then again, she's like that a lot, so it might just be her."

"McCloud." The armored one growled furiously.

The fox, McCloud, flinched. "Alright, alright. Look, buddy, we're just trying to..."

Suddenly, a series of hisses reverberated throughout the landscape. McCloud and his armored companion both froze, and immediately started pointing their weapons, looking around in different directions.

"I'm detecting multiple hostiles approaching." The armored one said. "We need to leave. Now."

"What about him?" McCloud said, motioning towards Bowser.

"It doesn't desire our assistance." The armored one said. "Leave it here. We already have what we came for. My gunship is close. We can dock with your Great Fox, get back to Corneria, and collect our earnings. Everyone's happy then."

McCloud seemed to hesitate for a moment, but relented when more shrieks were heard. Bowser watched as the two strange individuals ran off into the distance and vanished over a cliff. A few moments later, the sound of engines being primed was heard, and Bowser watched an orange spaceshop, oddly in similar shape and color to that of the armored one's helmet, flew up from behind a cliffside and shot off into space.

Moments later, Bowser found himself surrounded by another party. He looked around at the creatures surrounding him. They appeared humanoid, but their shape and appearance was vastly different than the many creatures hew as accustomed to. They were all purple colored, diamond-like polyhedrons. They glistened in the dim starlight above. They emitted strange hisses amongst themselves.

As Bowser tuned in more, he realized they were talking.

"The Star Fox Team _and_ Samus Aran?" One of them hissed in mild surprise. Bowser could sense a tint of disgust in the creature's words. "And they wanted this thing?"

Another one of the creatures shook its head. "No. They made off with one of the mistress' artifacts. This creature only appeared here recently."

"Really? Interesting."

The creatures all directed their focus back to Bowser. He glared at them. While unnerved by them, he refused to show any fear.

"Can you understand us?"

"Of course, you fool." Bowser growled, causing the creature who spoke to cock its head curiously. "I am not stupid."

"Hm. Well then, what are you? And how did you come to enter our dominion?"

"I am Bowser, lord of the Koopas and rightful ruler of the Mushroom World." Bowser said proudly. "As to your second question, I am not entirely sure where I even am at the moment."

"You are from the Mushroom World?" Another of the creatures hissed in surprise. Bowser nodded, and there was soft chatter amongst the creatures, before they turned towards him.

"Our mistress will speak to you. Now."

* * *

**So, what do you think?**

**This fic will be serious, and the kid-friendly themes featured in some of the characters' franchises will be abandoned in favor of more action based settings.**

**The next chapter will introduce some of the other main fighters. The process will be slow, but eventually they will all be drawn together to fight a common threat.**

**Wish me luck, and enjoy.**


	2. A Sign

**I own none of the characters featured in this fic. That honor belongs to Nintendo.**

* * *

**Chapter 2 - A Sign**

***Hyrule - Zelda's Castle***

Wrists bound in shackles, a figure strode, one foot after the other. His heavy leather clothing molded to his tall and muscular frame as he calmly moved down the halls of Princess, or rather, Queen Zelda's castle. Arriving at a large stone door, the two guards escorting the prisoner nodded at the other pair standing guard at the large door. Nodding back, the guards opened the door, leading the prisoner inside. As they passed, the two guards shuddered at the dark essence the figure seemed to radiate. It was not at all pleasant. Upon entering the grand throne room, the prisoner felt many hateful stares being directed towards him.

Ganondorf merely smirked, a sight that looked truly frightening to behold on his wrinkly dark face. The shackles blocking out all of his magic, the King of the Gerudo was led forward to the enormous throne. Looking up, he gave Zelda a sickly sweet smile.

"Your majesty."

Zelda, a devastatingly beautiful young Hylian with long, brown hair and piercing blue eyes, glared hatefully at the man, finding his smug demeanor disgusting. She looked up at the guards who had brought him in. "Thank you."

The guards bowed, and stepped back, giving the pair the space they needed for their little chat.

The two stared at each other for a few moments, before Ganondorf broke the silence. He lifted up his wrists, showing Zelda the shackles. "Is this truly necessary?"

"Do you truly feel nothing for the crimes you've committed?" Zelda questioned incredulously. "Wherever you go, pain and suffering follows."

"Still sore about all that?" Ganondorf mused, smirking. "I was merely claiming what was mine."

"And what of the lives you took to get it?" Zelda snapped. "Because of you, entire races were destroyed, wars brewed, wars that continue to wage outside of this great city's walls. Your actions have botched the natural order of things. It may take decades for Hyrule to recover. You even willingly sacrificed the survival of your own people. And you feel nothing?"

"People die in war, Zelda." Ganondorf lectured. "You knew that. Your father knew that."

Zelda's lips grew tight as rage filled her eyes. Her attendants and those standing near her flinched when they saw her hands clench into fists, and red magics crackled around them. The royal court blew up in outrage.

"Murderer!"

"Blasphemer!"

"How dare you speak ill of our beloved king!"

Zelda turned sharply towards them all. "**SILENCE!**"

At her outbursts, a pair of nearby torches exploded in brilliant fire, causing the court to shut up. A few of them yelped in surprise. Ganondorf just lifted an amused eyebrow. Zelda whipped her head back to him. She took a deep breath, regaining her composure.

"I see you still cling to insults and mockeries, even in the face of justice." Zelda said heatedly. "Do you not fear justice, Ganondorf?"

"Justice?" Ganondorf mused. "Please. I need no justice. I merely used to Triforce to achieve what was destined for me, and that was order over Hyrule and beyond."

Zelda just shook her head sadly. "All this because Ganondorf desired power..."

Ganondorf, hearing Zelda's whisper, became enraged. "It is my birthright!"

"Your _birthright_," Zelda retorted, "was to waste away in the deserts and suffer the fate that your grandfather wrought upon your people. It my grandfather still lived then, you and the rest of the Gerudo would have suffered even more gruesome fates."

"If I have jeopardized by people as you say, then bring justice forth!" Ganondorf challenged, calmly stepping forward, causing the guards behind him to edge forward, weapons raised. "You _will_ spare me. You always have. Weak. Just like your father!"

"I will spare you. Yes." Zelda said calmly. "But not out of weakness. Ilsa is the only reason you still live. In exchange for peace between our peoples, your daughter has requested you stay alive, but imprisoned in our dungeons, where you will rot."

Ganondorf chuckled darkly. _Even in defeat, my daughter still shames me._

Glancing back, Ganondorf saw the guards preparing to lead him away to his fate. As he was led away, he gave one last look to Zelda. "And what of Link? What reward do you intend to grant the so-called 'Hero of Hyrule'?"

"He will be exalted for his heroics." Zelda confirmed. "And will help undo the damage you have done, bring order to Hyrule."

"And the Triforce? Where will you keep it?" Ganondorf asked.

"Out of your reach." Zelda responded, watching as the Gerudo warlord was led away and out of sight.

* * *

***Hyrule Field***

Ear-splitting screams filled the air as earth, dirt, and rubble were blasted into the sky. Fire and smoke powled around a small and antediluvian settlement that was currently been ransacked by a small army of former Ganondorf loyalists, composed mostly of bulldog-like moblins and reptilian Lizalfos, now acting as freelance invaders. A stone wall that surrounded the peaceful village had crumpled to the ground, and the homes within were being demolished. One Moblin snorted a gutteral laugh as it tossed a bomb into one of the houses, a woman and child running from it, barely escaping the blast. The guilty Moblin was skewered with a sword moments later.

Hylian soldiers outfitted in silver armor fought back in defense of the small village, slashing with swords and pounding with maces. Colliding metal screeched through the air, thick and vast masses of trees surrounding the large settlement. Blasts of raging obliteration enforced the ground to reverberate, buildings to crumble and landmass to disintegrate.

Despite the evident chaos, the fight looked to be growing in the Hylian force's favor. The troops themselves even noticed the change in domination.

With the wind blowing through her silvery-white hair, Impa, a member of the endangered Shadow Folk and personal bodyguard to Zelda, confidently rode on the back of her beautiful horse, jumping off its back and doing an agile front-flip before landing right on an unsuspecting Moblin. The force of the impact caused the unfortunate Lizalfos to break beneath her. Smirking, Impa rushed forward, unsheathing her combat dagger and plunging it into another enemy. Moving at lightning fast speed, Impa swiftly cut down enemy after enemy, not even breaking a sweat. Sensing an approaching danger, Impa spun around, dagger ready, but before she could strike at the Moblin, various needles flew in from nowhere and embedded themselves all over the Moblin's body. The Moblin twitched in shock, unable to even utter a single noise, before falling face first onto the ground. Dead.

Smirking in realization, Impa glanced over to see her niece and fellow Shadow Folk, Sheik. A young woman* with tanned skin and dark red eyes, Sheik's face was mostly obscured by a white cowl, and only one of her eyes was visible as the other was overshadowed by a mess of blonde hair.

"I had it under control." Impa spoke over the noise of the battle. "But thanks."

"Don't mention it." Sheik hummed, nodding. She didn't even turn to face the Moblin that was about to attack her from behind. Instead, she threw a powder at her feet, and vanished in a puff of smoke. Moments later, she reappeared behind the enemy and drove her dagger swiftly through his throat and then back out.

Running to join her aunt and the Hylian soldiers in battle, Sheik displayed a more ninja-based fighting style, using nothing but her small dagger and various matsuba-gata**. Not even letting her opponents lay a hand on her, Sheik remained untouched during the entire bout, plunging her dagger and swiftly throwing her needles, cutting down opponent after opponent. As Shadow Folk, she and Impa outdid all the Hylian soldiers on the battlefield in terms of body count. Their involvement would make this job quicker.

Lifting her dagger up, Sheik blocked a sword strike from a shorter, stubbier Moblin, before shooting her hand out knifelike and striking the creature right in the the throat. The Moblin gagged in pain as his Atom's apple was driven out of place and down his throat, and his face turned blue as he began to suffocate. In a display of merciful execution, Sheik slashed her knife through the air at lightning speed. Moments later, a bloody slit opened up on the Moblin's throat and he was dead. As he crumbled to the ground, Sheik turned, ducked, and span, her leg outstretched as she kicked her opponent's legs out from underneath him, letting him fall to the ground before plunging the dagger into his chest. From her crouched position, Sheik quickly noticed out of the corner of her eye another enemy, a Lizalfos, running towards her. His movements were quickly ceased with a swift jab to his stomach, the strike knocking the air out of him and causing him to curl up on the ground in pain.

As she prepared to execute the fallen reptile, she was suddenly tackled by a Black Lizalfos, a breed of darker, more agile Lizalfos more accustomed to stealth. Pinning her to the ground, the Lizalfos unsheathed a long, stone knife and tried to stab down at her, hissing in frustration when she blocked it with her own. As the two struggled, they paused at the sound of a horse galloping, and the Lizalfos was suddenly struck hard over the head by a pair of hooves. Sheik's hair blew in the wind as a caramel brown stallion leapt over her and drove the Lizalfos into the ground, crushing it to death beneath it.

Spinning around with agility that was uncommon for a horse, the stallion and its rider turned to face Sheik as she pulled herself up. From beneath her cowl, she gave the rider a smile.

"I was worried you'd never show."

The rider was a young blue-eyed Hylian clad in a green tunic and hat, similar to that the Kokiri of the wooded regions wore. In his hand was a double-edged longsword with no fuller and a dark blue hilt. The sword's crossguard was noticeably large and elaborate in relation to its pommel, and was reminiscent of the seal of Hyrule's Royal Family. The symbol of the Triforce was engraved on the base of the blade, and embedded in the crossguard was what appears to be a yellow gemstone. In the other hand was a blue shield rimmed with silver plating, bearing a similar Triforce symbol.

From atop his steed, Epona, Link smiled back at Sheik. "Sorry. I was caught up."

His smile quickly turned into a serious frown as he shot his Master Sword out to block a strike from a Lizalfos's blade. Shooting his leg out, Link kicked the lizard away, and without hesitation, he propelled himself from Epona and did a frontflip in the air before landing on the ground with great and fierce strength. Right in the middle of a group of Moblin and Lizalfos.

As his opponents closed in, Link let out a warrior's yell as he spun around. As he did, the Master Sword was encased in a golden glow, and the blade seemed to outstretch in the form of a long, golden light. The light cut through all of the surrounding enemies, killing them all in minutes. As he stopped spinning, Link ran forward into more enemies, cutting down each and every one that foolishly threw themselves at him.

As Impa struggled with a large Moblin, it screamed as a blade pierced through its chest and tossed him aside. Link gave Impa a smirk, which she scowled at.

"I had that perfectly under control."

"I'm sure." Link said sarcastically. He spun around, and he and Impa fought back to back as enemies surrounded them. Nearby, Sheik continued to thrash the living hell out of the invaders. With the Hylian soldiers contributing lightly as well, the three abolished several more lives, preventing them from doing any damage.

Epona, in the meantime, just stood calmly eating the grass, not even seeming to notice the battle around her.

Several feet away, with the thrust of an arm, a Lizalfos launched a spear through the air, directing it straight at Sheik. Whizzing through the air, it moved closer to the young Shadow Folk, who spun around quickly and prepared to catch it, before a sheild blocked its path, halting it.

Glaring at the Lizalfos, Link quickly pulled out a curved boomerang-like knife and threw it towards the offender. It spun swiftly through the air before embedding itself into the Lizalfos' skull, killing it.

Link glanced over at Sheik. "You're welcome."

Sheik glared. "I would have stopped it."

"I know." Link said, shrugging. "But you know me. I always come to the pretty girl's aide."

Sheik blushed beneath her cowl, and continued to glare. "I am not some damsel, Link."

Link chuckled. "Force of habit I guess."

Link and Sheik were abruptly brought out of their conversation when a loud roar echoed across the battlefield. The fighting ceased, the swords stilled. Everything went silent.

The sound of thunderous footsteps smashing upon the ground grew louder and louder until an enormous skeletal beast was brought to Link's gaze, heading straight for him. The beast, a Stalfos, was armed with a large sword and shield, and marched towards the Hylian hero with killing intent.

As it drew closer, everybody surrounding Link and Sheik began to automatically move away. The two, however, seemed unimpressed.

Sheik casually glanced at Link. "Link?"

"I know."

Link reached into his pocket, and pulled out a small black orb. Lighting up a fuse on the side, Link tossed it at the Stalfos, who reacted to late as the sphere created a brilliant explosion that blew the skeleton to pieces.

The Moblins and Lizalfos, now very few in number, all stared in complete shock and horror as Link smiled at them all. "So. Who's next?"

At Link's words, the enemies instantly attempted to flee the battlefield. Very few succeeded. Several minutes later, the chaos had finally calmed. Families were sheltered and calmed after the ordeal, and the Hylian forces rested.

Sheik and Link sat together on a nearby rock, talking like best friends.

"Fortunate for us that you decided to step in. Did Zelda send you?" Sheik inquired curiously.

"No. I was actually over at Lon Lon Ranch doing favors for the townsfolk. You know me. I always got to help someone in need." Link explained, earning a smile from Sheik. "Anyways, I could see the smoke from the battle from there. I figured it was the rebels again."

"Even with Ganondorf imprisoned, his forces continue to bring chaos to Hyrule." Sheik said in disgust. "Some people never learn."

"Well, we exhausted most of their forces today." Link said confidently. "It will only be a matter of time before the rest are rounded up, and we'll finally be at peace again."

"Yes. Peace." Sheik said thoughtfully. She looked over at Link curiously. "What will you do, once this peace has come? Will you finally settle down, turn in the sword and shield?"

"I..." Link said. "I have considered it. It may be difficult though. I've known war my whole life."

Sheik smiled warmly. "I am sure whatever you will be happy with whatever you decide."

"Thank you, Sheik." Link nodded. He stood up and stretched, whistling for Epona. Suddenly, out of nowhere, the wind picked up, and the clouds above seemed to darken and change shape.

Blinking, Link uttered, "What in the goddess' name...?"

By now, Sheik had stood up as well. The clouds had taken a vortex-like shape, and crackled with thunder. Epona shrieked in fear before galloping away. Paying her no mind, Link watched as the strange event twisted and turned, before a blinding light filled the skies. Shielding his eyes, Link grunted for a few moments before the light suddenly faded. Blinking, Link looked up to see the skies no longer dark, and slowly returned to normal.

"What was that?" Sheik wondered aloud.

"I do not know." Link said. He shuddered then, a feeling of foreboding suddenly overcoming him.

Miles away, a figure had appeared. Sitting in a hunched position, the creature, a purple polyhedron-like creature with crystal-like body, stood up slowly upright. Looking around at its surroundings, the creature hissed before marching off into the world.

* * *

***Earth 66 Million Years Ago***

A vast jungle echoed with life. In the midst of it all, a small dinosaur*** was chasing a potential meal in the form of a bird.

This dinosaur was small and bipedal with green, chameleon-like scales. It's black pupil end eyes gazed hungrily at the small bird, which let out a terrified chirp as a long, sticky tongue shot out and pulled it into the little dino's hungry mouth.

The little saurian gave a content purr as it gulped down its meal, when a glow suddenly caught its attention.

Cocking it's head, the dinosaur edged closer to the light in curiosity. Suddenly, as it got closer, it gave a help as it felt an invisible force pulling it closer. Digging it's clawed toes into the ground, the poor dino could not stop the pull.

As it was dragged into the light, the dinosaur vanished completely and the light faded away. There was no noise in the rainforest save birds chirping.

* * *

**Here we get a glimpse at the realm of Hyrule, where the signs are beginning. I meant to include more in this chap, but decided to make this one based more around Hyrule. The next chapter will be more down to Earth, so we'll meet a few _earthbound_ faces ;)**

**Now, to answer a few questions:**

***Sheik's gender, as most of you know, has been a mystery ever since he/she first appeared in Ocarina of Time. Yeah, I know it was Zelda in diguise, but according to her, she adopted the appearance from an acquaintance of her's. So, in this fic, Sheik, instead of being an androgynous alter ego of Zelda, is a girl and the niece of Impa, who is a member of the Shadow Folk, an endangered order of Hylian warriors who depend on stealth and ninja-like arts. Due to that, Sheik's appearance is more feminine, and her gender is much more obvious.**

****That's apparently the name of Sheik's needles. Who knew?**

*****In this fic, Yoshi and his kind originate from the Cretaceous era on Earth. Due to the events on this fic, one little Yoshisaur ends up on Earth. How? That will be revealed. Until then, use your imagination.**

**Guest: Who is the mistress?**

This fic's main villain. It will be an OC. I can't say no more.


	3. Awkward Date

**I own none of the characters featured in this fic. That honor belongs to Nintendo.**

* * *

**Chapter 3 - Awkward Date**

***Earth - Fourside, Eagleland***

In a dark alleyway, everything was still, no sound sans the cars and automobiles driving by and the people hustling along to finish out their day. The silence was abruptly broken when out of nowhere, a bright flash rippled in midair above a dumpster. Then, with a brilliant flash of light, a small reptilian form materialized in midair and fell right into the dumpster.

As the little green dinosaur squirmed around in the trash, trying to stand up, the flash faded away. Getting to his feet, the dinosaur peaked over the dumpster and surveyed its new surroundings. In between two brick buildings, the dinosaur was unfamiliar with the various trash cans, garbage, and homeless man that was snoring a few meters away from him. Bending his hind legs back, the dinosaur leapt out of the dumpster and landed safely on the pavement.

Eyeing a piece of garbage stuck to its foot, the dinosaur sniffed it curiously, recoiling suddenly and making a disgusted gagging. Rubbing the garbage from his foot, the dinosaur wondered over towards the street, peaking out from the alleyway.

His eyes became wide as dinner plates when he saw the enormous metropolis, and the various people walking along the path. As he was gazing at the tall skycrapers, he paused when a light rumbling sound emanated from his stomach.

_Hungry_.

* * *

***Earth - Still in Fourside***

In a steak and shake joint, a young, preteen boy was twiddling his thumbs nervously, watching as his date, who was seated across from him, clenched at the opened menu, burying her face into it so she wouldn't have to face him.

Nestor Itoi, or as he preferred to be called Ness, was a fifteen year old resident of Onett, a rural town in the country of Eagleland. He was of medium height, with short raven hair and dark blue eyes. He was currently clad in a black hoodie with a picture of a Mr. Saturn on it, blue jean shorts, and red tennis shoes. But the most defining feature was the red baseball cap he wore on his head. The cap was the one item in his possession he cherished more than anything. A gift from his father before the old man died.

Currently, he was on a blind date that his mother had set up, after being in a funk following a separation from his first girlfriend, and the only girl he ever truly loved.

His mother didn't understand the bond that the two of them shared, or the travels they embarked on that drew that bond. Still, he might as well try this. For his mother's sake.

Clearing his throat, Ness got the girl's attention, and she shyly lowered her menu. He gave her his best smile. "Um... Hi."

"Hi..." The girl, Hannah, responded, her face heating up nervously. She closed and placed the menu down upon the table, fumbling her hands.

Not liking the awkward feel of the moment, Ness chose to speak. "So, um... this your first date?"

"You can tell?" Hannah responded.

"Well, you spent the last ten minutes of our date burying your face in a menu that only has four choices. It's either steak, chicken, salad, or a sandwich."

Hannah blushed and sighed. "Sorry, it's just... well, I wasn't exactly prepared for this. It was sort of a-"

"Blind date?" Ness responded, smirking. "Let me guess. Your mother set it up?"

Hannah blinked. "Yeah. How-?"

"Same with me." Ness said, shrugging. "I was kind of in a rut. The past few months have been hard for me."

"Oh." Hannah said, nodding in understanding. She looked up curiously. "I'm guessing it involves a girl?"

Now it was Ness' turn to blush, and he rubbed his arm nervously. "Well, yes. It's kind of complicated."

"Is she still around?" Hannah asked, a hint of disappointment evident in her voice.

"No. She..." Ness hesitated. "She left. Moved actually. To Winters. Her father got a job there and she had to go with."

"I'm sorry." Hannah said, frowning. "Were you close?"

"Very." Ness said without hesitation. "We traveled together. We shared a lot in common. I... guess I still miss her."

"Aw. That's sweet." Hannah said, smiling.

Ness blushed. "Yeah, thanks." He cleared his throat. "Well, I guess we might as well order now. I'm having steak. You?"

"I don't know." Hannah said, shrugging. "I'm thinking I'll just get the s-Oops!"

Hannah accidentally knocked her fork over the side of the table and onto the floor. As she reached to pick it up, Ness stopped her. "Don't worry, I got it."

Nodding in appreciation, Hannah sat back down as Ness reached down for the fork. Glancing up, he saw that Hannah wasn't looking. Turning back to the fork, Ness opened his hand over it but didn't reach to grab it. Instead, a strange force was channeled into his hands, appearing in the form of crackling cubic energy. The same force enveloped the fork, and it suddenly levitated off the ground and into Ness' open palm. As he gripped the fork, the energy faded away.

Sitting up, Ness handed the fork to Hannah, who smiled in appreciation. "Thanks."

Ness smiled. "So, have you-"

He was suddenly cut off my a vibrating in his pocket. Groaning, Ness took his cell phone out, and read the text message.

_Emergency! Meet me outside._

Frowning, Ness looked up at Hannah, who looked at him quizzically. "Is everything okay?"

"Uh... yeah." Ness said. He shoved his phone back into his pocket and stood up. "Look, I got to go."

Hannah blinked. "But what about our date?"

"I'll have to take a rain-check. Something just came up." Ness said. "I'm really sorry."

"No it's okay." Hannah said, giving a tight smile. "This was fun."

"So much fun." Ness murmured in an apologizing state.

Hannah gave Ness a hesitant yet somewhat reassuring smile as she watched him exit the restaurant. Walking outside, Ness looked around in aggravation, trying to find the person who texted him.

"_Pssst! Ness!_"

Ness turned over to the left, to see a boy his age with bowl-cut blonde hair and large glasses staring out from behind an alleyway.

Rolling his eyes, Ness walked over to his best friend, Jeff Andonuts. "What are you doing here? I thought you and your dad were supposed to be in Saturn Valley?"

"We were." Jeff said. "But, my dad and I moved back to Eagleland a few weeks ago to research some readings my dad found. But, something happened. I didn't know who else to turn, so..."

"You came to find me." Ness finished. "Look, Jeff, your my best friend, but can't you and your dad figure this out yourself? I just had to walk out on a nice girl."

Jeff looked ready to say something, when he paused. "But I thought Paula..."

"Paula left." Ness said, frowning. "She moved to Winters."

"Oh." Jeff said, looking solemn. "Sorry."

"It's fine." Ness assured. "But seriously, isn't your dad supposed to be one of the smartest persons on this planet? Can't he help you with your problem?"

"That's the problem!" Jeff said. "My dad's disappeared."

Ness blinked. "What?"

Jeff took a deep breath. "He and I were in Saturn Valley studying the Mr. Saturns and their culture, but while we were up there, we started picking up these weird readings. What scared us, though, is that these readings were a lot similar to the ones we picked up two years ago when... well..."

"Giygas." Ness said, his face going pale in remembrance.

Jeff flinched at that name, and nodded carefully. "Yeah."

"So, what then?" Ness said. "Do you think there's another invasion coming?"

"I don't know." Jeff said helplessly. "We traced the readings to Threed, and set up a lab there to study them. After a few days, dad started to make some leeway and determined that the readings were a precursor to some kind of interdimensional doorway. But this morning, when I got back to the lab after running errands, there was this huge flash of light, and then my dad was gone! I panicked. I rushed to Onett to find you, but your mom told me you were here in Fourside, so I came here to find you."

Ness thought this over. The last time something like Jeff just described happened, the Earth was threatened by a great evil that was barely beaten back by, among others, himself, Jeff, his old girlfriend Paula Polester, and a prince from another dimension. The Earth was nearly lost in that ordeal, and if something like it were to happen again...

"Can you take me there?" Ness asked.

"Yes, of course." Jeff said, nodding frantically. "But, it's all the way in Threed, so it may take us a while to-"

"You do know I have PSI, right?" Ness said, smirking. He tapped his head. "I can get us there in a split-second."

Jeff blinked. "Oh, yeah... Those powers of yours still baffle me."

Ness just laughed, and prepared to teleport him and Jeff to Threed, when Jeff suddenly spoke up. "So, this place... Did you choose it just cuz it serves steak, or did you want to see him fly by?"

"Who?" Ness said, confused.

"Captain Falcon." Jeff said as though it were obvious. Ness just looked at him expressionlessly. "The famous F-Zero champion? He flies by here every week to get a burger."

Ness just rolled his eyes. "You know I don't watch that stuff, Jeff. Now come on. We need to find your dad."

* * *

**This was not my favorite chapter so far, mainly cuz it was to short and lacked action, which I enjoy writing. But, as I said in the previous chapter, this chapter and Chapter 2 were meant to be one chapter whole. Anyway, Ness has been introduced. No, his full name is not actually confirmed as Nestor Itoi. That is just a full name I made up, though in this fic, he detests the name Nestor to an extreme and prefers to go by Ness. His surname, Itoi, is actually the surname of the man who created the _EarthBound _games, Shigesato Itoi.**

**Also, his new garb is based on an alternate coloration from_ Super Smash Bros. Brawl_, where instead of wearing a striped blue and yellow t-shirt, he's wearing a black t-shirt with a Mr. Saturn picture on the front. Since I found that skin cool, he's going to look that way in this.**

**Now, to answer a few questions:**

**- KoopalingFan: Nice touch, but I have to critique your Samus. She is usually not rude to anyone (unless she is annoyed), but she has a bit of an attitude.**

In the first chapter, Samus and Fox were being pursued by hostile forces and Samus was eager to escape and not waste time. I don't intend to make her bitchy in this fic, so don't worry.

**- KoopalingFan (again): So, this takes place in Ocarina of Time?... I also liked Link's introduction, after Sheik and Impa (who I am unfamiliar with) were introduced.**

_The Legend of Zelda_ characters in this are based on those from _Ocarina of Time_, yes. Although, unlike that game, instead of being sealed away in the Sacred Realm, Ganondorf's invasion was stopped before the damage could be as catastrophic as it was in the game, and was imprisoned by Zelda.

Impa is a recurring character from that franchise who is continually portrayed as the bodyguard and aide of Zelda. In _Ocarina of Time_, she is established as a member of the Shadow Folk.


End file.
